


Wrong Place , Wrong Time

by Trenxhxplr



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Force! AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Persona Force! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenxhxplr/pseuds/Trenxhxplr
Summary: After being undercover for months, going into witness protection for a year, and after wrongfully going to prison for the second time, Akira Kurusu is having a rougher time suppressing them. And that’s what hurts Ryuji the most.(Day 2: (Healing) / Charge, Force! Au fic for Pegoryu Week 2019)





	Wrong Place , Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some things before:
> 
> -Futaba and Akira are childhood best friends, hence why Futaba and Sojiro are in Inaba before they move to Shibuya
> 
> -aLOT of this stuff is mostly based on some episodes of Brooklyn 99. So,,spoilers idk the episodes have been out for a while.
> 
> -My writing is still shit and i couldn't draw todays prompt due to issues so i typed this in a car ride. So sorry if this isnt good, still trying to get a style down
> 
> -ALso, Akira mentions "The King", The king is Kamoshida who is alot like The Vulture in B99 so theres a brief mention of him. So heres that sjfs
> 
> Please enjoy,

Being a detective was rough, Ryuji Sakamoto can vouch for that. The whole precinct was under strict conditions now that the captain was out and away to take care of some business that was needed to be done for the Okumura case. The case that sent not only his best friend Ann Takamaki but also his romantic partner for two years Akira Kurusu, away for months on false charges that they were apart of the Big Bang Gang. He missed both of them, but of course, he missed his boyfriend much more. 

Days and weeks of the side of their bed being cold and empty. The dent that once was there was gone and the smell of pine that was in his shampoo wore off. He wore every hoodie and SPD shirt he can find just to be close to him in some sort of way, hell, even wearing them to work just to feel some sort of comfort and motivator as he continued to work on the case that imprisoned the most important people that changed his life ever since he transferred to this precinct. 

But now they were back, Ann on work leave to clean her mind and get back into normal civilization. As his boyfriend, of course, came immediately back to work. Nothing can phase him. If Ryuji had a penny for each time Akira got back on his feet immediately after a traumatic experience, he could buy that sushi platter they always got on their day off and that’s what scared him the most.

His lover went undercover for months, got put into witness protection for a year after Kaneshiro tried to kill him and Captain Narukami, and got wrongfully imprisoned twice (well, one was for a week when he was a teen and that’s all Ryuji got from him), yet still here he was, going into the field for a robbery of a sneaker shop with Detective Kitagawa. Ryuji was traumatized alone just because of how many times Akira put himself into dangerous situations. Getting into hostage situations and gun chases, and those were a case of wrong place, wrong time. It felt like bad luck followed Kurusu every time he just stepped outside of the bullpen.

Ryuji just got a headache just thinking about it. But there was no use thinking about it right now. Now he lays in bed that they share, Akira wrapped under the covers and snoring lightly. He looked at his face to see his eyes had bags under them and the scab on his nose and lip were just starting to heal. Ryuji swore that he felt his heart swoon as he looked at the sleeping detective. He smiled and got more into the covers and wrapped his arm around Akira, letting Akira rest a bit more on his chest. He felt his breathing and Ryuji felt his grin widened, he’s here and he’s safe, _he’s alive_. And that made Ryuji’s smile stay plastered onto his face as he dozed off into dreamland.

—-

The letters on the clock blared a red light, it was 3:39 am. Ryuji blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him as his brain tried to lure him back to sleep. He turned around and went to wrap his arm back around the sleeping male, only to feel the dent that was left. He jolted up and looked to the door to see that the hallway was dimly lit with the sound of laboured breaths. 

He swung his legs out of the bed and quietly got up. Fear pinged in his heart as he felt himself get closer to where the light was coming from. The bathroom door was closed, the breathes were choppy as he heard a sob or two. He knocked twice, indicating he was there as he opened it bit by bit so the squeaks of the hinges were quiet. 

Akira sat next to the bathtub. His head lay on the porcelain edge with his eyes red and brimmed with tears. However, when Ryuji entered, he quickly turned away and faced the wall, hiding from the blonde. 

Ryuji’s chest ached, making him drop to the floor and scooted over to the broken detective.

“Kira, what’s wrong baby,” he softly asked. 

The tension hung as that question was left unanswered, Akira’s arms now covering his face as he leaned more into the bathtub. 

“Come on huns, tell me what you are feeling,” Ryuji asked once more, “Unless you want to talk when you feel better. I won’t force you to tell me or anything unless you are planning to hurt yourself.”

“I...I arrested the wrong guy,” Akira mumbled quietly.

“For the sneaker robbery?”

“I-it wasn’t him. It can’t be, he’s so young and he just. He was just running from us because he was scared. I didn’t-I,” Akira finished before sobbing and biting his arm to hide the cries.

Ryuji frowned softly as he got closer to Akira, not enough to freak him out but enough to show that he’s there.

“You didn’t know Akira, your evidence you showed in the case pointed to someone like him. He was scared, but he probably knows he’s innocent and is waiting for that moment.”

“He reminded me of me when I was young,” Akira whispered and that’s when it clicked for Ryuji.

He wasn’t sad because he arrested the wrong guy, he saw himself in that kid, not only when he was wrongly accused, but that incident he said he was when he was a teen.

“Do… you want to tell me?” 

Kurusu finally looked at him with puffy eyes and tears dripping down. 

“I-...I don’t know. I don’t want you to get mad.”

“Bubblegum,” Ryuji said as he grabbed his hand and held it with both of his, clutching it firmly, “You can tell me anything. You know I only worry cause I care about you right?”

Akira looked at his hand that was sandwiched between Sakamotos before coughing.

“Wh...When I was 16, I ran into a police commissioner-“

~~~

_The lights of the Inaba district were dim as the fog of the evening rain began to subdue. Akira walked in a puddle after puddle, the boots he wore making a rubber sound as the brushed passed each other. He bid his friend Futaba goodbye as he walked home back to where his dad was probably waiting for him. The stars were shining through the clouds as he got into the neighbourhood he lived in and the lights got a bit dimmer. _

_“Help! Get off me!,” a voice pierced the night, making Akira glance at the street right across from him._

_There’s stood a young female adult. Her wrists were being held by a bulky pair of hands that belonged to a man in a police uniform. Akira looked ahead and eavesdropped a bit into the scuffle, walking toward a bit to hear better._

_“Let go of me!! I didn’t do anything!”_

_“Oh come on sweetie don’t you want to hang with me,” the man slurred and Akira immediately knew the man was intoxicated and knew he had to do something._

_“No! I have a boyfriend! I’m not cheating on him with a loser like you,” the woman yelled and cried as she kept tugging as she tried to getaway._

_“Hey, you don’t want to get a noise complaint, do you? Do you know who I am,” the man growled in response._

_Quickly, Akira grabbed the man's shoulder and tugged him off of the girl. The officer stumbling back and letting go of the lady. He got in front of the girl and put his arm out in a way of protection in case the guy came to his senses. The man let out a sigh before trying to punch Akira, which resulted in him tripping over and hitting face-first onto the pavement. _

_“Damn brat,” Akira hears as the man gets up, holding his nose and a bruise forming on his eye, “I’ll sue!!” _

_“Wha- What?”_

_“You heard me you fuckin brat,” the man said, grabbing Akira by the collar and pushing him down. Akira smelled the alcohol that tainted the man’s mouth and he felt himself gag for a moment. He then heard the police sirens, a neighbour must of finally reported a noise complain._

_He saw the drunk officer took attention of the girl again, “If you wanna make yourself useful, tell the police that this boy pushed me.”_

_“W...Wait! That was all on you,” Akira cried._

_“I-,” The girl stuttered before two police officers came up and interrupted her._

_“What’s the hold up here sir- Oh! Commissioner,” one of the officers said, “What’s going on?”_

_“Well I was trying to take a stroll home and this boy was harassing this young lady. When I tried to stop him, he pushed me onto the curb.”_

_“Is that right miss,” the other officer chimed in._

_Akira looked up to the lady. He felt drained of colour and his eyes began to cloud up as he saw the girl nodded her head in a yes. His mouth was open, but no words came out as the officers picked him up and began to cuff him. He felt the cool metal of the handcuffs dig into his wrists and that’s what brought him back into reality._

_“Wait!! Officers- I...he fell onto the curb himself! He was harassing the girl, please you have to listen to me! I didn’t do anything wrong,” Akira pleaded as he heard the officers recite the Miranda rights to him and started shoving him into the police cruiser. The door of the cruiser was harshly shut and Akira was left alone, looking out of the window to see the police commissioner smiled wickedly down at him. _

~~~

“All I remember thinking at that moment was just how all of it was just rigged. How the bigger your status was the more power you have. Funny really, that...that’s why I became a police officer. When I was held up in that cell until my hearing day, all I thought was how shitty was it that when I tried to help someone I’m the one behind bars. I never want that to happen to anyone. If I became a detective, I can at least dig and do my darn best to make sure that an innocent person stays innocent and keeps that clean record. Even today my old record is used against me by ‘The King’ and stuff,” Akira softly let out, his voice wavered as tears threatened to come out again.

Ryuji rubbed circles on the knuckles of Akira’s hand, soothing him as he tried to take the information in.

“So...at the court hearing, when you and Ann got the guilty verdict, that’s why you freaked out more than you would normally,” Ryuji asked.

“Well, yeah. Almost a normal reaction from an innocent person that getting put in jail for a sentence of 15 years,” he chuckled in response, sniffing as he tried to calm down.

Sakamoto huffed, frowning as he took the events in and went through it again. 

“You said you wouldn’t get angry,” Akira mumbled.

“I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at that commissioner, glad he’s not our commissioner or else I would go in later today and beat his ass.”

He heard a snort next to him before silence hit their apartment once again. The hum of the air conditioning unit was all that was left to hear as Akira’s breathing was back in sync and the two looked at the sink in front of them. They sat there for a few moments. They basked in each other’s presence as the held hands on the dirty bathroom floor.

“Listen,” Akira cut in, Ryuji’s attention snapped to him in an instance, “I’m sorry you uh...got dragged into this or that I woke you up if I did.”

“Oh no, you didn’t drag me into this Kira! Listen to me,” Ryuji said, leaning over to look Akira in the eyes, “You matter to me. A lot, like, a lot more than you think. As you said, I like you romantic stylez, the z, and everything. I know it’s hard after all the shit you went through but you know that I’m here for it all. I’m never gonna leave you because of your problems. I’m here and I’m here to help you. To love and support you. Cause I’m in love with the best detective in all of Shibuya and I love every bit of you.”

He could see his partner give his signature smile, the one that reached his eyes. Akira she’s the last few silent tears he had left as he looked at Ryuji.

“Also I like your butt. Your butt’s nice,” Ryuji giggled as he watched Kurusu give his signature snort, doubling him over in laughter. He felt Akira tugged at him and pulled the other into a tight hug.

“Thank you Yuji,” he whispered as he dug himself into the crook of his neck. Ryuji couldn’t help but smile as he leaned into it more. 

“Now, let's go back to bed and you can be little spoon tonight. I think you need it,” Ryuji said. He got up and patted himself down before offering a hand to Akira.

“Can I bake pancakes in the morning. I would ask you but you suck at cooking.”

“I do not,” Ryuji yelled, “...I’ll call in a late day for us later. Narukami will understand and besides we have a few more episodes to watch of Insane Pools.”

“Sounds perfect.”

And with that, the rest of the night went smoothly. Ryuji’s hands were locked with Akira’s as their legs were intertwined under the covers. The weight of his boyfriend’s head brought comfort knowing that he was still here and alive. And that’s all Sakamoto could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> My IG and Twitter is Grumpshiii as my Tumblr is Grumpshi!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated thanks you!


End file.
